Why?
by bakuradevil18
Summary: When Bakura comes back from the shadow realm Ryou doesn't know what to do. Then Bakura is beating up Ryou again. But is he beating him up to cover up his feeling of ....love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

Normal P.O.V

Ryou sat in the middle of the room frightened. A week ago he had received a letter from a secret person telling him to meet him in this room at 9.00 p.m. But he knew who it was. It was Bakura. At the end of the letter it had said if he didn't show up, Bakura would kill him.

Ryou hadn't seen Bakura since September, which was two months ago. He wondered what Bakura would do to him this time. Last time he broke Ryou's hands and fingers. It had hurt like hell. Ryou shuddered at the thought. And that wasn't the worst. But Bakura was gone now. Yami had said so. Yami had banished him to the shadow realm himself. Ryou looked around at the walls of his room. Suddenly the room grew dark.

"Hikari, I'm back." A malicious laugh filled the room.

"Please, don't, I'm sorry. I didn't do anything wrong" Ryou cried into the darkness.

"You will not get away from me this time Yadunoshi. The pharaoh won't ever be able to send me to the shadow realm again."

Bakura came out of the darkness. He looked insane, his hair spikier than ever. His eyes were evilly dark. Ryou took a step back. Two arms made out of the shadows grabbed Ryou's arms and legs and pushed him into the wall.

"You will never ever get away from me. NEVER!" Bakura said. Those were the last words Ryou heard before getting a punch on his right cheek and then fell unconscious.

Normal P.O.V

Yugi woke up the next morning. He tried to get up but he found his hair was stuck to his pillow. He turned around and found Yami chewing and drooling on a lock of Yugi's tri-coloured hair in his sleep and mouthing the word 'chocolate.' Yugi sighed and tried to get up again. He found that Yami's teeth had a tight grip on his hair. Just then Yami stirred. He opened his eyes to find Yugi staring at him. Yami was just about to ask when he found some of Yugi's hair in his mouth. He quietly took the hair out of his mouth and went under the covers before Yugi could see him blush. Yugi was just about to lift the covers when he noticed the alarm clock. 7.35 a.m. He was supposed to have woken up 40 minutes ago.

"AHHHH!" Yugi cried before running to the closet to put his school clothes on.

"I'm going to be so late!"

Yami cautiously looked out from under the covers and went to help Yugi.

Yugi's P.O.V

"Have you seen Ryou today?" I asked my best friend Joey Wheeler.

"Yeah, he was in my maths class. He was acting weird though. He kept his head down all day in class." Joey answered.

"Really, should we save him a seat in the lunch room? I asked, surprised.

"No, he went home a few minutes ago." Joey pointed out.

"Oh, ok then."

Then Joey and I sat down and had gross canteen food.

'I wonder why he went home' I thought confused.

Ryou's P.O.V

I looked around the room as I slowly regained consciousness. No one was there. I looked at the time and saw that it was 6.30 in the morning. That was enough time for me to get ready for school. But where was Bakura? I held my hand over the spot where Bakura punched me last night. It had gone black.

I got dressed and went into the kitchen hoping Bakura wasn't there. But he was.

"I'll teach you for falling unconscious with me" he said angrily. He picked me up and threw me across the room. I felt faint.

"Go upstairs and get ready for school" he demanded.

"But you better come back at lunch so we can continue our little 'talk.' " he said then he disappeared. I quickly packed my stuff and headed for the bus stop.

Normal P.O.V

As Ryou walked towards the bus stop he avoided everyone's eyes as he could feel the bruise on his cheek getting worse. The bus slowed down on the curve and Ryou walked to the back of the bus and sat down. He put his school bag next to him on the opposite seat so no one could sit next to him. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. If Yugi, Joey or Malik saw his bruise they wouldn't stop asking him what had happened until he told them. If he told his friends, Bakura would kill him. The school bus finally stopped at Domino High and Ryou got off and ran to his locker. Just as he got to his locker he heard Bakura through their mind link.

/Don't forget. You better be here at 12.00/ he heard Bakura say.

/Okay/ Ryou whispered as he went to his first class.

Ryou hardly noticed his next four classes as he kept thinking of what Bakura would do to him. All day he had dreaded lunch. But he couldn't stop it from coming. He went to the office and signed off so no one would worry about him when he wasn't at school. He slowly headed towards his house.

Bakura lay on the couch waiting for Ryou. While Ryou had been at school Bakura had taken great pleasure in taking all of Ryou's belongings and destroying them. The only things left in Ryou's room were his bed and desk.

Ryou cautiously opened the door and walked inside.

"You're late" Bakura said grabbing Ryou by his jacket collar and throwing him across the room.

"I'm s, s, sorry" Ryou said sobbing quietly.

"Don't CRY" Bakura shouted throwing Ryou to the opposite wall.

"Sorry" Ryou said trying to suppress his tears.

"Sorry isn't enough" Bakura said punching Ryou in the stomach.

Ryou couldn't hold consciousness much longer and his mind fell into the darkness.

Normal P.O.V

Ryou regained consciousness and looked at the clock in the kitchen and saw that it read 8.00 p.m. Ryou saw Bakura walk towards him.

"This is for sending me to the shadow realm last time."

Bakura grabbed Ryou by his shoulders and reached into his pocket to get out his pocket knife.

"Damn, where did it go" he said to himself while pulling his hand back out of his pocket which was empty.

"Wait here" Bakura ordered running upstairs to get his knife.

Ryou knew this was his only chance and ran outside. Ryou decided to go to Malik's house.

Yami's P.O.V

"Did you feel that?" I asked Yugi.

Yugi quickly swallowed his last bite of dinner and replied "Fell what?"

"That huge amount of dark energy" I answered.

"That much dark energy could only come from………… BAKURA!" I said.

"I thought you sent him to the shadow realm" Yugi said alarmed.

"I did" I said.

"Unless….." The realization hit me in the face. "Come on Yugi. Were going to Ryou's house."

Normal P.O.V

Ryou ran as fast as his legs could carry him. By the time Ryou got to Malik's house he was crying. He rang the doorbell and Malik answered the door. As soon as he saw Ryou he took him inside. Ryou explained everything in between sobs. Malik started rubbing Ryou's back in soothing patterns to make him feel better when Ryou flickered underneath Malik's fingers.

"What the hell?" Ryou said fear growing inside of him.

And with that he disappeared.

Bakura's P.O.V

When I got downstairs Ryou had gone.

'Oh he is so going to get it' I thought.

The sennen ring around my neck began to glow as I tried to trace Ryou. I found him at Malik's house. From insides my lounge room I sent Ryou to the shadow realm. I could feel his struggle but he was too weak. And with that I could feel him disappear.

Ryou's P.O.V

'Oh my god, where am I?' I thought. Suddenly great big blobs of darkness started coming towards me. I remember Yugi telling me of this. I was in the shadow realm! The 'blobs' lost interest in me and went somewhere else. I was trapped in darkness.

Yami P.O.V

"Come on Yugi, this way" I said running down the street to Ryou's house. The darkness radiating out of his house was strong.

"Let's check inside the house" Yugi said.

I checked the door handle and found it was unlocked. 'Oh no' I thought.

"The door is unlocked. Ryou never leaves the door unlocked. That's not good. I wonder what happened to him." I whispered to Yugi.

"I don't know. But let's go and see what's happened in there." Yugi replied.

"Ok" I said as we entered the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? This is the first chapter I have ever written on fan fiction. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Chapter 2

Bakura's P.O.V

What have I done? How could I have sent Ryou to the shadow realm? Why am I taking all my anger out on him. The only one I care about. So I act cruel and mean on the outside but that's because I'm scared he'll reject me if I tell him my true feelings. If I tell him I love him…

No way he'll ever love me now. I sent him to the shadow realm.

Wait, I have to get him out of there. But how? I could try with the millennium ring but the pharaoh will track the energy from the ring. Then …. I don't know what would happen. But I have to get him out of there.

When I do get him out of there, I'll tell him of my feelings but he'll probably reject me. I have to tell him as soon as he gets out.

Oh my god. I here voices. Sounds like the pharaoh and his hikari. Got to get out of here NOW.

I climb out the back window and start running to Marik's apartment. He lives with his hikari Malik. Marik's not that bad.

I knock on the door and Malik answers. He looked confused like something disappeared in front of him.

"Malik, I need to hide somewhere" I say.

"What did you do to him?" he asks angrily.

"Do to who?" I ask.

"You know exactly who I mean. Ryou. He disappeared when he came to my house." Malik answered.

"I'll tell you as soon as I get inside. The pharaoh and his hikari are after me. They tracked the powers the millennium ring." I answered trying to get past him.

"What's happening Malik" Marik called while he started walking to the doorway.

"Just let me in and I'll tell you what happened" I said as my temper rose.

"Ok, ok" the younger of the two said as he moved away from the door.

He finally let me in and I raced in and sat on the couch in the apartment.

"Tell us what happened Bakura" Marik said in a voice which said no arguing.

"I sent my little wimp of a hikari to the shadow realm because I went to get my knife and he ran away" I stated. I could not let them know I liked Ryou.

"You WHAT!!" Marik shouted grabbing me and slamming me into the wall.

"You don't understand I ..I..lov.. don't worry" I stumbled over my words.

"You better tell us or else" Marik answered tightening his grip on my neck.

"I love him, ok, … you happy know?" I say instantly regretting telling the two.

Marik took a step back letting me drop to the floor and Malik paled. I use the silence as means as escape and ran out the window before the two blonds could blink.

Normal P.O.V

Yami opened the door. The first thing he saw was blood. 'Oh no' he thought.

"Bakura, we know you're here" Yami called as he opened the door.

Bakura didn't know what to do. If he stayed in his room Yami would find him but if he tried to escape ... Yami would still catch him.

He needed to set things straight. Quickly, using as little shadow magic as he could so the pharaoh wouldn't detect it, Bakura dent himself to the shadow room to meet up with Ryou.

Just as soon as Bakura disappeared Yami and Yugi entered the room.

"Where did he go?"…

A/N: I know its kinda short but I'll finish it in the next chapter or two.


End file.
